Talk:Lemurian Ship
Category I don't think 'Places in Indra' works as a category. You might find it on Indra, but it certainly doesn't stay on Indra... perhaps if we had a Ships category or something similar for it and the Tolbi-bound Ship. The Alhafran Ship could also do with an article, so the category wouldn't be terribly sparse. Thoughts? Kyarorain 09:06, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :Sounds good to me. But could it be a subcategory of anything? I can't think of a place to put it. The world's hungriest paperweight 19:20, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Um... I don't t hink it's a big deal, but it says I added a video when I only added a new category... Caasi 21:40, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Isaac's Ship Here's a theory. Perhaps the reason Isaac's ship is never seen is because Alex stole it. After all, assuming Karst and Agatio had a ship, there were three ships that landed on Atteka. Since Alex had been using Karst's ship, he would have needed another one in order to return to Angara. The only other possibility is he went to Prox and stole Karst's ship on or soon after arrival. Tzion 14:04, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmm... Sounds plausible, but it's a bit too speculation-heavy to warrant inclusion in the article. Well, assuming this is the first time the theory has seen the light of day, that is. I'm not much of a forum-goer myself, but if enough fans share the same view, we might be justified in mentioning the possibility ;) The world's hungriest paperweight 15:39, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Wouldn't Alex have needed the Black Orb though? Seeing as it's in Isaac's inventory, there's no way he could have used it, and he couldn't have used a different one either. If you go to Idejima with Iodem, he thinks Saturos's ship is Babi's and gives you the Black Orb to use on it, but it doesn't work. Kyarorain 16:01, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :::There do seem to be some plot holes that emerge in regards to Alex and his boat-stealing plans if one assumes a given ship absolutely requires its Black Orb in order to be sailed around with. How would he have been able to steal Piers' boat before Piers and Felix came back from Gondowan if the reason Piers went to Gondowan was to retrieve the Black Orb to his boat to begin with? And the Black Orb for Isaac's ship appears in Isaac's inventory, but only if Password data transfer is used, meaning that while it's more plausible for Alex to take Isaac's boat if its Black Orb were left behind there, he would run into a similar problem as before in a password data transfer game. The only way to explain both of these scenarios is that, if Lemurian Ships and Black Orbs are analogous to cars and ignition keys, then perhaps someone with enough Psynergy power and talent as him can find a way to "hotwire" a Lemurian Ship and use it without the need for its corresponding orb. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 16:56, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yet if Alex could hotwire Lemurian Ships, he would have done so to Saturos' ship, don't you think? We can assume this is wild mass guessing, and the plothole of Isaac's ship should be left alone. That said, it would have been impossible for Agatio, Karst, and Alex to steal Isaac's ship, because Isaac sailed around the Eastern Sea in it, and needed it to get to Jupiter Lighthouse. Agatio and Karst first met Isaac at Jupiter Lighthouse, so there was no time for them to steal it. And also, Alex met Agatio and Karst in Madra after failing to steal Piers' ship, and yet they appear next in Champa, so that means Agatio and Karst have a ship of their own. So there's no merit to this speculation. Marandahir 17:31, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I would assume that the appearance of the black orb in Isaac's possession is a minor contradiction since it only appears because the transfer code says he has it. Felix leaves his orb on his ship every time he leaves. After all, only an adept could steal it to begin with. As for Alex "hot-wiring" Piers' ship, it's possible he was actually intending to steal the orb himself, though this does somewhat contradict the in game dialogue. On the other hand, maybe, considering how powerful he is, he could use his control of water to propel the ship but was simply unwilling to do so unless absolutely necessary do to the effort involved. Since he claims he was only going to borrow it, he might have chosen to use it for the exclusive purpose of finding another ship. This is, of course pure speculation though.Tzion 03:40, October 14, 2010 (UTC)